The Hot Springs
by geeky-cas
Summary: This is what you didn't know happened on the last day of the hot springs trip. This is my first one so wish me luck!


WARNINGS:

Yaoi: guy on guy

Lemon: Mature eyes only

Disclaimer:I don't own Sukisho

It was late. Sora couln't sleep because of an overcrowded room and 3 little "sweethearts" who can't seem to get off of him. Sora was forced to sleep with the kids out of lack of space and embaressment to sleep next to Sunao. It was still at the beginning of the relationship and even after everything that had happened he would still turn full on red thinking about Sunao.

Everyone was asleep so Sora decided to go take a bath to ease his irritation. "geeeeez...how come Im the one stuck with them?" he thought as he undressed himself. He was so tired and absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the other basket full of someone else's clothes.

As he walked over towards the bath he noticed someone turned away with long pink hair.

"Hey, Fujimo-" he stopped abruptly as he assessed the situation. "Fujimori...Me...Alone...Bath...Naked...". As he processed that through his head he quickly stiffened up turning bright red with steam shooting out of his ears.

Sunao turned around to see Sora standing there awkwardly with his hand rubbing the back of his head and laughing awkwardly. "Ah! Sora-kun, Hey," he said with an unchanged was used to Sora's clumsy gestures and actions, even though he couldn't understand why he did them. This time was no different.

"Hey?" Sora though. "this sort of situation and he says, 'Hey'?". "I-I'll just go back to bed. Haha..." he said in an uncomfortable way. Hoping he could spare the embarrassment of bathing with him alone.

"Thats okay. There's plenty of room." Sunao said as clueless as ever. Sora's hopes were denied.

"uh? bu-...okay..."Sunao uttered unwillingly. He knew how clueless Sunao could be and most people would thing it would make it easier on him but it had the opposite effect. It added to Sora's idea that "Fujimori was so damn cute".

He climbed in with cheeks fully blushed. They had already slept together, but at that time the situation wasn't the best. "S-So...c-couldn't sleep? Haha." he asked stiffly.

"Mhm." Sunao said calmly. "What about you?" he asked looking over at Sora, who was trying not to make eye contact, with a questioning look .

Sora didn't miss this expression. He was in trouble. Sunao's cuteness was beginning to make him aroused. "U-Um. No, too crowded."he said.

"Oh." Sunao said. this time he had a guilty expression on his face. Sora didn't fail to catch his cute face. "Well I've got plenty of room next to me where im sleeping. When you go to bed you can sleep next to me." Still clueless about the situation.

Not good. Any more and Sora would lose control. He had to fix it. "U-Um...Fujimori. A-Aren't you a little uncomfortable...?"

Sunao looked at him confused. "Huh?

"W-Well. We're alone.. and together...i-in the bath. ahahaha..." He said, cheeks full blossomed while playing with his index fingers slightly looking at Sunao. Trying to hold it in.

For a moment Sunao looked at him dumbfounded. Then his cheeks slowly turned red and his mouth turned downward. "Baka pervert!" he yelled while moving to hit Sora on the head in an angry yet playful way. But as he moved he slipped and began to fall. Sora Quickly moved to catch him and he ended up with Sunao pressed tight on to of him.

Sunao Could feel everything. His entire face suddenly turned completely red.

Sora was past embarrassment. All he could think about was getting Sunao off of him before he did anything rash. But by the time his hand reached Sunao it was too late. He couldn't wait anymore.

Sora quickly grabbed Sunao, "F-Fujimori!" he wanted him more than anything right now. He quickly reached down caressing Sunao's red cheeks and pulled their faces together, tasting his sweet lips.

Sunao was shocked. "S-Sora?" he said wide eyed when Sora finally let go to move to Sunao's neck.

"I can't wait anymore. I need you." he rushed as he pulled away. He didn't care if he was being selfish. Fujimori was all that he could think about.

Sunao looked down embarrassed for a moment. Then he slowly reached up his hand and pulled Sora's face closer to his, and muffled a "mh".

For the slightest second Sora was shocked. When did Fujimori become so direct? But he quickly lost that feeling and began to have another when Sunao pressed even tighter against him. Feeling daring he reached down and gently stroked Fujimori's slowly harden cock.

"Ah!" Sunao said in protest at first. But then gave in to Sora's warm touch. He began to open his legs.

Sora reached down even farther and began to circle the rim of Fujimori's hole. He felt the hole tighten to his touch. "It's okay. Relax'" he said in a husky voice. This gave Sunao chills, but he slowly obeyed.

Sora slipped one finger in, Fujimori made a muffled moan, and he slipped another in and began to move his fingers.

Sunao was beginning to lose control. He started to moan even louder and stopped abruptly when he realized where he was. "S-Sora'" he said in a crying way. his fingers weren't good enough. "AH! I-I w-want you." he said in a quiet voice. trying not to be embarrassed.

This surprised Sora, but he complied by moving Fujimori on top of him and centered him over his erection.

Sunao couldn't wait any longer. He slowly moved down. Sora pierced him in a painful yet pleasuring way. he began to move. "AH! Mhh!"

Sora moved his lips to Fujimori in an attempt to keep him quiet. He failed and Fujimori sped up.

"F-Fujimori. S-Slow d-down. I'm g-going to cu-Ah!" He couldn't talk anymore.

Sunao didn't give in to Sora's request, but sped up. "S-Sora!"

"F-Fujimori!" they moaned as they came together.

"Ha! uh." They cried as Sora pulled out. They sat there catching up their breath for a moment. Then Sora caressed Fujimori's face, pulled him closer, whispered in a husky voice "I love you" , and sealed it all with a kiss.

Well thats all. tell me what you think and what i can do to improve it. this is my first one so wish me luck!^-^


End file.
